


Rollin'

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben, Doctor Ben Solo, F/M, Gingerose, Medical Examination, Mutual Pining, Pelvic Exam, Reylo - Freeform, Roll the hips, Sexual Tension, embarrassed Rey, what's the worst that can happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: Twitter prompt. A yearly medical exam goes bad, in the most embarrassing way for Rey Niima. Her handsome doctor, Doctor Ben Solo, has never performed a pap smear and cannot find her cervix. What happens when Rey's nervously starts singing during her exam?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 118
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Rollin'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ 🦋 Queen of ❤ Hearts 🌻](https://mobile.twitter.com/gosh_ray) for the prompt
> 
> And my beta [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) you are amazing as always!

_"I need you to spread your legs." The deep tone from the man said as he sat directly in front of her. She was on her back on a bed, her feet were planted on the soft sheets, knees up in the air._

__

As she began to spread her legs, Rey Niima's alarm went off- breaking the perfect silence of her bedroom and rudely interrupting the beginnings of a very steamy dream. 

She tapped a button on her phone, snoozing the alarm hoping for one more glimpse of the man who had dark hair and a velvet voice. Her heavy eyes closed as she ignored the pounding headache, pretending the headache was from the rough sex she almost had in her dream rather than the headache of a hangover. 

_"You like it when I am rough, don't you Rey?" His smooth voice whispered to her. In her dream, a tall, strong man now had her bent over a leather couch, groping her breast as he prepared to pound into her. His hands traveled down to her hips, tilting them up just so… and she waited for that amazing moment he entered her._

The fucking alarm went off again. The loud volume sending vibrations throughout her head. She groaned as she grabbed her phone to turn off the alarm. 

"That dream couldn't have happened earlier? For fucks sakes…" she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and slowly slid out of bed. She dragged her feet as she walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She opened her medicine cabinet to grab something to help with the pounding headache. She popped two pills in her mouth and turned on the sink. She cupped her hand and brought water to her lips and swallowed the pills. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. She had heavy bags under her eyes from staying out later than she intended. 

She went out with her best friend Rose, trying to help cheer her up after a recent breakup. It didn't take long before Rose was completely shit faced and caught the attention of a somewhat attractive man. To Rey's surprise he was a complete gentleman despite his surly expression he wore... That is when she saw him, the man she just dreamt of. She didn't speak with him, just saw him for the briefest of moments as he was leaving the bar. He patted his friend with the red hair on the shoulder on the way out telling him he would see him at work. His eyes met hers for a moment and then he was gone. 

She shook herself from the memory as she rinsed her hair. It wasn't time for lustful thoughts. She began shaving her legs and then her mound. She was about to go to the OB for her yearly checkup, and was always told not to shave down there, but she liked being clean shaven during her exams. Ugh, just the thought of the scratchy paper gown, feet in stirrups, and the cold, hard speculum roughly sliding into her followed by the uncomfortable stretching of her inner walls. No matter how much lube they put on that damn tool, it never helps with the discomfort, especially the edges of the damned thing... Then the long brush that would go into her and scrape the cervix for tissue. Well, that took care of her horny thoughts of a man she didn't meet and will never see again. Unless Rose meets up with that man for more than a one night stand.

She arrived at the hospital early enough that she didn't have to fight for a parking spot. She straightened her dress as she walked into the building, then got onto an elevator to get to her gynecologist's floor. After signing in, she hoped they called her in as soon as possible as she really needed to pee. That was another thing she hated, peeing in that cup. To her relief they called her back within minutes. 

After she left her sample, a nurse weighed her, checked her blood pressure, and had her fill out a form before leaving the dressing gown. 

"Take everything off. Have the gown with the open side in the front. Doctor Solo will be here soon."

"Doctor Solo? I thought I was seeing Doctor Kalonia?" Rey's eyebrows creased with confusion. 

"Doctor Kalonia had to rush into an emergency cesarean. Doctor Solo came in today as her intern in obstetricians this week. She rushed into surgery and instructed he is to do your exam. If you prefer to wait, you can, however there is a full moon approaching and women are going into labor." The nurse replied. 

Rey lightly laughed. She never believed in full moons or storms making women go into labor. "No, it will be fine. I can let Doctor Solo do the exam. The sooner it is over, the better." She smiled as she unfolded the gown. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" 

"I love your spirit Ms. Niima. Doctor Solo is very sweet." The older nurse said. "He is very professional, despite it being his first day in obstetrics. He can tell you more about what his main studies are when he comes in." With that the nurse left.

He? Rey bit her lip. She has only had female doctors. Not that she was sexist or anything, but, unless she was having sex with a man, she didn't want any up in her vagina. She let our nervous breath and took off all her clothes and replaced it with the blue paper gown. She wrapped it as tightly as she could without tearing it and sat on the crinkly paper on the examination bed.

The room was cold and the fluorescent lighting bothered her. It could be the hangover though. Her heart was racing as she waited and she began to him to herself to help calm down. She was always nervous during these exams, even with Doctor Kalonia. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"C-come in. I'm decent." She bit her lip feeling stupid for saying 'I'm decent.' The door opened, and she looked up to see his dark raven locks surrounding his face, his honey colored eyes behind his glasses, his plump lips she fantasized just last night. It was him! Her heartbeat only beat faster as she felt herself blush. He looked at her for just a moment then looked around the room then left. She smiled out of confusion not knowing what just happened. She heard him call for a nurse before he knocked on the door again. 

"Um… come in?" She said and watched him enter, leaving the door cracked. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"Huh? No. I'm supposed to have a nurse here for legal reasons." He put her chart down on the counter by the sink where the tools for the pap smear were laid out. He put his hands in his lab coat and leaned against the wall looking at the floor. 

Legal reasons? Oh, maybe because women could accuse him of inappropriate touching or because he was an intern. 

"Do you have any questions or concerns for your health, Ms. Niima?" 

"Rey, you can call me Rey." She doesn't know why she said it. Maybe because deep down she wanted to hear him say her name. 

He cleared his throat and opened the door just a bit more. "Nurse D'Acy?" 

"I'm coming, Doctor Solo, I apologize for my tardiness." 

"No, it is fine… I just…" He closed the door and picked up her chart. "Aside from the fact you are a little underweight, your overall health seems perfect… Doctor Kalonia has been treating you for irregular periods, but you noted there hasn't been much improvement." He turns the page. "Sexual history doesn't seem concerning-" He muttered. "Did you use forms of protection? Condoms, sponges, contraceptives?" 

"Doctor Solo, that information is further down the sheet." Nurse D'Acy reminded him. 

"Oh, so it is." He put her chart down again and stepped over. "I must apologize, I have not properly introduced myself. I am Doctor Solo, I am interning with Doctor Kalonia this week, and this will be my first pap smear. If you are uncomfortable with me doing the exam, feel free to let us know, Nurse D'Acy is more than capable." 

Rey was only half listening, getting lost in his intense eyes. "No, I'm fine…" 

As Doctor Solo began washing his hands, nurse D'Acy lowered the table and instructed Rey to lay on her back. 

"Is obstetrics your specialty?" Rey's heart was beating fast again, she asked the question trying to distract herself. She heard him stop scrubbing for a moment before he continued scrubbing. 

"No, to be honest my specialty will be neurosurgery. However, I currently work on the ER floor and want to be trained in everything." He slowly walked over to the left side of the examination table and looked down at her. Her breath hitched as once again their eyes locked, she noticed the small moles that decorated his pale face. He was more gorgeous in this lighting. "I need you to open the left side of your gown for the breast exam." 

She swallowed after hearing him instruct her to open the left side of her gown. This is not how her dream went, this is a nightmare. She untied the gown and opened the left side as instructed. 

"I will be feeling your breast tissue for lumps. Please let me know if there is any pain." He waited a moment and his eyes finally left hers. He quickly looked over her breast before his cold fingers began to press in circles around her breast. "I feel no lumps here. Please cover up this breast and open the other side." She looked up once more and found his eyes were looking at her until their eyes met, then he looked away.

He was looking at the wall opposite of him as he spoke. She covered her breast and opened the other side of the gown where he repeated the same motions and asked her to cover up again. His hands were huge! Her eyes widened as he pushed his glasses back up his nose because they slightly fell down his nose. 

"Ms. Niima, please place your feet in the stirrups." He placed a sheet over her lap as he spoke and pulled up a chair. 

As she lifted her now shaking legs up and placed her feet in the stirrups she heard him put the latex gloves on. She gripped the gown in her hands as she heard him roll the chair closer to her. A bright light filled the room as he turned on the lamp attached to the examination bed. Suddenly he cleared his throat. Oh no, did she miss a spot while shaving? 

"Ms. Niima… I need… you need to spread your legs…" He softly said. 

"What?" She whispered. 

"Your legs, Rey. You need to separate them." He lightly tapped where her knees pressed together. She took a deep breath and began to move her shaking legs apart. "Nurse D'Acy is right here if you wish her to-" 

"No, I'm fine. I'm just… cold." She began to move her legs apart.

This was as close to getting laid by this man as she was going to get. Not that this was sexy in any way, but he had a soft touch. She's had D'Acy handle her before, and she was just rough and mean. She didn't realize her legs were closing again until she felt the light touch of latex on the inside of her knees, carefully pushing them away from one another.

She could tell he was looking for anything abnormal before he began reaching for the tools. The gross sound of the lube going over the speculum. 

"Okay, I am about to insert the speculum and get a sample from your cervix. Then the hard part is all done." She nodded her acknowledgment. "Ready? One, two, three-" He began to insert the heavy, cold, metal tool and she took a deep breath. "Breathe, it helps relax your body. If you are tense up, it makes it harder." She tried to breathe, but it was so uncomfortable. He adjusted the light once more, and rolled the chair back and forth a few times. "I can't… I can't find her cervix…" His voice broke. 

"Keep trying. She has one." The nurse replied. 

Doctor Solo cleared his throat again and after a few more minutes his voice was shaking. "I still can't… find her cervix." 

"Miss Niima, roll your hips for Doctor Solo." 

Rey let out a nervous laugh and tried to roll her hips. "Ouch, that fucking tool hurts." She heard him mutter an apology after her complaint. Her breath hitched as she tried to roll her hips again… rolling hips in her doctor's face. "Rollin', rollin', rollin'…" she began to sing.

Doctor Solo paused for a moment. Smirking to himself as he found the humor in the situation. He was also relieved his patient was not getting irritated at him for not finding her cervix.

"She rollin', rollin', rollin'. Though the streams are swollen." The streams are swollen? That line sounds completely perverted now, and she couldn't stop herself from giggling as she rolled her hips again. Then she felt the annoying scrape of the brush, making her toes curl in annoyance. "Keep them doggies rollin', rawhide!" She heard him laugh which made her laugh even more as she didn't realize she really was singing out loud. 

It happened so fast, somehow her damn vagina betrayed her, spitting the speculum straight out when she laughed. The speculum hit the poor, handsome doctor on the forehead and glasses.

"Ow!" She heard from him as it hit him and dropped to the floor with a loud bang of metal, and the bounce of his glasses hitting the floor.

"Oh my." Said the nurse. 

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!!" She covered her face with both hands. 

"I didn't drop the sample." He said to D'Acy before he cleared his throat. D'Acy had already picked up the tool with her gloved hands. 

Rey peaked through her fingers when she heard the chair roll away. He was standing, placing the swab in a tube. She could see a red mark on his forehead, glistening with lube, yes just lube. Because she will die of embarrassment if any of that is her from her. He picked up his glasses, lube was on his right glasses lense as well, he looked through them in the light. He peered over at her and she swiftly closed her fingers over her eyes again.

"You, um, will feel some discomfort for today. We will contact you with your results. Please redress, and D'Acy will have them schedule you for next year." He handed her a towel to clean herself up with before he left the room; D'Acy quickly followed. Rey heard the nurse suggest he not specialize in obstetrics.

Rey remained still on the examination table completely horrified at what just happened before standing up and wiping the remnants of lube from her exam then got dressed and washed her hands. 

She rushed down the hall and to the check out desk. She didn't care about the date they set for her next exam, she felt so embarrassed and felt like everyone was looking at her when no one was. 

No one except for the eyes of Ben Solo as he sat in an office typing notes in her file. His lips twitched up into a smile as she said her goodbye to the secretary. He recognized her from the bar the night before. He wanted to stay with Armitage when he saw Rey standing next to the girl that caught his friend's attention. But when he noticed the time he knew he had to leave so he got an ample amount of sleep before this morning's shift. 

He watched Rey pull out her phone and overheard her tell a girl named Rose she needed to go out for drinks that night. After she left he pulled out his phone and sent Armitage Hux a message; asking if he was seeing the girl Rose again tonight. He smiled when he got the confirmation.

  


Rose let out a loud laugh, and Rey tried to shoosh her. 

"I'm sorry! Your vajayjay spit the fucking speculum at his face?!" Rose snorted, and Rey looked around making sure no one heard her. "That is the best sex, non sex story ever!" She took a sip of her cocktail. "Does that count as squirting?" 

Rey choked on her beverage. "ROSE! And no, most definitely not!" 

Rose suddenly stopped laughing and waved to someone. Rey recognized him as the man from last night. 

"Rey, this is Armitage! Armitage, this is my best friend Rey." 

Armitage extended his hand to Rey and shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to see you again. I think Rose was too plastered at night to remember we met." 

As they playfully shook hands, Rey's smile fell when she saw _his_ large frame walk behind Armitage. Armitage turned to him.

"Ah, good! You made it. Rose, Rey this is-" 

"I'm Ben." He smiled and reached for Rey's hand, Admitage quickly put her hand to Ben's. "Can I buy you a drink, please?" 

Rey smiled back at him. "A drink would be lovely."

"Rey, tell him about-" Rose began to speak but Armitage softly kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. "Oh, food sounds yummy! Do you guys wanna join? We're going just down the street." 

Ben and Rey's eyes were locked once more. Ben lifted an eyebrow up. "It is a nice evening for a walk." 

As they followed Hux and Rose, Rey felt slightly panicked from the day's earlier events." 

"Hang on. Is this even legal? You're my doctor." She stopped walking. 

"I was your doctor for this morning. I will never be your doctor again." He grinned at her. "It was suggested I take this week and find someone else to shadow as I caused too much excitement earlier." 

Rey let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, that makes me feel a little better." They began walking again. 

"I recognized you, from last night. I just couldn't say anything…" 

"I was too embarrassed to say anything. Deep down, before the uh thing, I was hoping you would ask for my number." She laughed at her idiotic confession. He stopped walking again. 

"Can I have it? Your phone number, can I have it?" His intense yet warm eyes locked with hers once more as he pulled out his phone. He smiled as she gave him her number then sent her a message.

"I look forward to getting to know you, Ben… though you know way more about me than anyone else at this point and seen more of me. It's a bit unfair." She joked. 

"I'm sure we can eventually fix that dilemma." 

From the ashes of an embarrassing exam, a blossoming romance began. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
